


[OA/AO] 爱的蹭饭史

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 题目读作吃的罗曼史。这是一个，从风云少年时期开始直到成年，大爷追着封闭心灵狼崽跑的故事。正篇+番外《爱的蹭饭，外史》





	1. 正篇

自打进入网球部的第一天，忍足便知道以后的日子不好过。他可没正儿八经练过球，小学时参加比赛全凭心情，不明所以地混成了关西人尽皆知一高手。提交入部申请书的时候，他对于迹部治下操练之严酷有所预期，自觉尚在承受范围之内；然而人算不如天算，他没想到迹部针对上了自己。

第一次社团活动，迹部作为新任部长例行训话。他抱着胳膊扫视全场，目光停在后排的忍足身上，“你有什么意见吗？那边的眼镜。”忍足被周围人施以注目礼——经过这位小爷从天而降那一天那一场日头偏西打到日落的持久战，没人再会认为他钦点的眼镜另有他指——全身爬满了不自在，披着一身鸡皮疙瘩下意识地摇了摇头。

迹部扬起下巴，“对，就说你呢！以后站到前排来，忍足。”

忍足心里比划了一下，估计迹部目前只知道他姓甚（不一定记得名谁），便拖长尾音应下了。

但这只是一个开始。忍足效率比别人高，每天提前完成训练菜单后，大咧咧地盘腿坐在场地边玩手机并公开观察某三个扔人堆里一眼能找出来的脑袋——一沙宣广告头，一粗马尾，一卷羊毛。迹部却好像盯上了他，走过来劈头盖脸地一通训斥。

“我训练都完成了。”忍足委屈地辩解。

迹部挑起眉毛，“自主训练呢？”

“夏天快到了，我低血压。部长您体谅一下。”忍足双手合十，诚心期待眼前是尊佛爷。

“你比赛时也让对手体谅？”迹部没好气地说，“闲得难受是吧，行，本大爷立刻给你弄舒服了。一号场地，和本大爷对打。”

结果不必多说，迹部故意满场吊球，迫使忍足追着球来回跑，汗流浃背。如此反复几次之后，忍足充分吸取教训，这次找了个不引人注目的角落，偷偷摸摸地玩手机。微风吹动树影，熟悉的玫瑰气味漫进鼻腔，忍足感到之前并不存在的心脏病已经存在并且要发作了。

“以后部活，”迹部的声音砸在他头顶，“你的手机没收了。”

忍足自知理亏，不情不愿地交出手机，在迹部的监督之下回到球场。迹部把他的训练菜单翻了倍，还额外增加了两组耐力练习。漫长的部活结束，忍足仿佛霜打的茄子，拖着步子来到迹部身边，旁敲侧击手机的下落。

迹部从外套口袋里掏出手机，指了指上面拴着的挂件，“这是什么？”

“章鱼烧。”忍足看到迹部迷茫的眼神，“小吃，大阪特产。”

迹部盯着章鱼烧挂件，陷入一阵沉思。忍足正打算把手机拿过来，迹部重新抬起眼皮，“本大爷要吃这个。”

“啊？”

“我要吃这个。”迹部复述了一遍，“你部活时偷懒，罚你请客吃章鱼烧。”

对上迹部不容反抗的视线，忍足发现自己竟无言以对；考虑到手机仍处于被劫持状态，发出身不由己的叹息。他领着迹部走进学校后面的小巷，吐槽了一路东京章鱼烧有多不正宗，直到他们在一家小铺子前站定。老板不用说是大阪人，用一种又像看到了失散多年的亲儿子又像他乡遇故知且是金主爸爸的眼光看着忍足。忍足要了两份章鱼烧，烤炉上升起热气，章鱼和包菜的香味飘出来，小丸子在不断的翻滚中变得金黄。

“你们说话口音很奇怪。”迹部侧过脸，眉毛挤在了一起，不知有意无意无视了老板的怒目而视，“黏黏糊糊的。”

“你说关西腔啊？”忍足耸了耸肩。

“大概？”迹部歪着脑袋说，“以前没听过，听起来很费力。”

“迹部你家世居东京吧？自己又在英国长大的，只接触过标准语没听过关西腔很正常。”忍足从老板手里接过章鱼烧，递了一盒给迹部，“最上面撒的是现用现刨的鲣节，这家很正宗。”

不待忍足提醒章鱼烧烫嘴，迹部已经将一颗小丸子送进嘴里，动作停滞在空中，像被结结实实地烫了一下。忍足睁大了眼睛，捏紧手里的章鱼烧盒子，观察着迹部的变化。迹部的架子端得不错，囫囵吞枣地咽下了小丸子，但显然没尝出味道，苦恼地将竹签插进另一颗小丸子。

忍足连忙正确示范，冲着小丸子吹了吹气，慢悠悠地开始品尝。迹部依葫芦画瓢，这回眼睛明显亮了一下。忍足悬着的心这才放下来，确认自己能拿回宝贝手机，这盒章鱼烧总算没有白买。

第二天晨训，忍足照例在起床时被低血压困扰，踏着梦游般的步伐踩着点进入更衣室。迹部在门口伸手拦下了他，忍足连连哀叹，从衣兜里掏出手机上贡。迹部收下手机，冲着忍足走向柜子的背影喊了一嗓子，“茶几上现手冲了杯咖啡，给你的。”

“你不是低血压么？”迹部撂下这句话，转身离开更衣室。

忍足的瞳孔微妙地放大了。他端起茶几上的咖啡灌下，昏沉的大脑逐渐清醒过来。迹部在脑海中的头像瞬间加上了基督的光环，足以把手机的旧帐一笔勾销。他在晨训时格外卖力，对打练习没让前辈得一分，换来迹部满意的目光。

但这份感激只持续到中午。午休时分，忍足来到僻静的樱花树下，打开事先准备好的便当，一个人安安静静地享用。便当谈不上丰盛，少不了惯例的红姜和烫青菜，搭配煎蛋和青箭鱼，米饭上撒了海苔，看上去倒也诱人。

“自家出品，不是买的？”迹部的声音突然冒出来。

忍足被吓了一跳，停住了伸向米饭的筷子。迹部毫无顾忌地坐到忍足旁边，好奇地看着他花花绿绿的便当。忍足把每道菜介绍了一遍，特意指着迹部手里的布包强调，“迹部也带了自己的便当吧？”

“嗯，隔三差五管家会准备。”迹部打开自己的便当，露出俱乐部三明治和炸鸡块。

“不愧是迹部财阀的少东家。”忍足舀了一大勺米饭，发现迹部的视线仍黏在自己的便当上，内心顿时升起不祥的预感。

“你这便当，难不成自己做的？”迹部问。忍足猜想他一定是鱼出卖了他。

“对啊。拿昨晚剩饭剩菜凑的，肯定没你的好吃。”忍足坚定地说，从头到脚透着拒绝。

迹部并没有移开视线，“见面分一半，听过么？”句式是疑问，语气是下旨。忍足前一秒开始后悔出现在这里，后一秒迹部的筷子已经伸到他的饭盒里。

迹部夹走一块淋了酱油的水煎蛋，心满意足地咀嚼起来。忍足正庆幸他没有对青箭鱼下手，迹部的筷子再次伸了过来，直接夹走了最大的那片鱼。忍足的眉眼耷拉下来，心里居住的狼崽发出不满的呜咽声。

迹部似乎看出了忍足的不悦，从自己的便当里夹了两大块炸鸡给他，“等价交换。”

炸鸡块鲜嫩多汁，面衣麦香浓郁得活脱是苏打饼干，比市面上买的要厚些却特别疏。忍足不由得猜想这面衣八成是生啤而不是水和，弄匀后应该还放置了有一阵子好让酵母把这面衣加工好，借鉴了英式炸鱼的做法，同时也是借酒精来对抗高温烹饪中不可避免的脂质过氧化——他家厨师大概少不了营养师的专业指点。这新鲜的口感却依旧提不起他的精神，光惦记着被抢走的那片青箭鱼。迹部又塞了一块三明治给他，“我家厨师早上现做的。”

忍足知道迹部根本抓不住问题重点，默默埋头解决便当里剩余的饭菜。迹部眨了眨眼睛，单方面心情愉悦地和忍足共享休憩时光。

忍足本以为迹部实属一时兴起，没有料到类似的场景持续了两周。无论他的便当多么穷酸，迹部总会在午休时间定位到他，提出交换便当的要求。哪怕忍足带了顶风臭十里的腌鱼配饭，迹部还是不放过他，对着每一样陌生的菜品跃跃欲试。忍足实在被逼无奈，索性放弃了自带便当，转而前往学校餐厅现买现吃。

那时忍足还是学校餐厅的稀客，被网球部小伙伴逮了个正着。向日拉着忍足加入幼驯染的餐桌，早已落座的宍户抬起头，爽快地和他打了声招呼，慈郎趴在桌面上打着瞌睡，吃了一半的蛋糕放在面前。忍足和他们聊得还算愉快，这顿饭在融洽的氛围中走向结束，慈郎揉着眼睛醒来，“哎，那不是迹部吗？”

凉意爬上忍足的脊柱。他扭过头，迹部孤零零的身影落在眼底，周围气压出奇地低。他死死盯着忍足这桌，恶狠狠地吞了一大口沙拉。女生三五成群地从旁边走过，时不时偷瞄迹部一眼，红着脸窃窃私语。逃到食堂还是逃不掉吗，忍足垂头丧气地想，看来下午部活有苦头吃了。

果不其然，忍足在部活时被迹部一通教训，追着四处飞舞的小球疲于奔命。但俩人都绝口不提便当的事，好像互相怄气的小学生。三天之后，忍足踩着午休铃走出教室，惊讶地发现迹部站在门口，怀里抱着沉甸甸的便当。

“喂，忍足。”迹部叫住他。

“我没有带便当。”忍足本能地回。

“本大爷带了双份，豪华寿司便当。”迹部点了点下巴。

忍足摸不着头脑，跟着迹部来到先前的樱花树下。迹部解开布包，一套看着说不定会比里头的饭还贵的三重箱出现在眼前。各式各样的寿司完全同样地填满了一头一尾两层（中间层是四色沙拉，和洋兼有），其中以鱼肉手握寿司为主，金枪鱼和北极贝的尖儿鲜红光亮，忍足不禁咽了咽口水。

“你喜欢吃鱼吧？每天便当里都有不一样的鱼。”迹部把筷子递给忍足。

“嗯。”忍足夹了块寿司塞进嘴里，幸福感瞬间淹没了他，“——这个好吃。”

迹部得意洋洋地笑，“当然。最上等的新鲜食材。”

毫无原则地，忍足被一份寿司收买了狼子野心，自觉恢复了每天自带便当的习惯。想着迹部会来蹭他的便当，准备时便投入了比以前更多的心思，虽然他本人倒全无自觉。

“哎哟，最近太阳打西边出来了？”惠里奈斜倚着厨房的门框，“昨儿是什锦海鲜中卷，今儿改弄蛋包饭。小侑你以前不是鱼配饭一吃吃一周吗？”

忍足一手上下翻飞，用番茄酱在蛋皮上画了个正弦函数图像，不动声色地说，“学校里交到了一大爷朋友，我俩会换饭吃。”

“你不是最讨厌和别人分食么？”惠里奈反问。

“他强迫我的。”忍足把虾仁和肉片卷烤小番茄（培根换成了鸡胸肉）装进便当盒，无视了惠里奈意味深长的笑，“但他会拿很贵的东西来换，我不亏。”

忍足慢慢接受了迹部的自来熟，在每日中午的斗嘴之中找到了乐趣，以至于迹部难得没有出现之时，他竟然感到了一丝失落，精心准备的便当竟也变得味同嚼蜡。他们从未做出共进午餐的约定，樱花树下的会面顶多算作有预谋的巧合。忍足忿忿地叉起一块牛肉，迹部喜欢的辣酱油弥漫在口腔内。

鬼使神差地，忍足在饭后散步到了学生会室，透过门缝捕捉到了迹部的身影。他趴在成堆的文件里，未开封的便当盒躺在一边。忍足推门进屋，异响把迹部从浅眠中带回来，他迷糊地抬起眼皮，“忍足？”

“抱歉。”忍足垂下眼睛。

“竟然都这个时间了……”迹部瞟了眼墙上的挂表，皱起了眉毛。

“在修改每个部员的训练菜单吗？”忍足走近迹部的办公桌，“不介意的话，我可以帮忙。”

“我也是这么想的。”迹部咬了口三明治。

迹部听进了忍足的话，不客气地开始派他部里的差事，从比赛记录到敌校侦察，很快发现忍足能干好用，开始任何决定都征求他的意见，外出开会时也顺手捎上他。忍足多次被外校误认为冰帝的副部长，当然，那便是后话了。

这年冬天，网球部正选前往海外合宿。好巧不巧，忍足和迹部分到了一间屋子。迹部看上去十分期待，在房间里抱着肩对忍足发号施令，让人严重怀疑他在分房过程中作弊。不过俩人互换了几个月的便当，忍足好歹已习惯迹部对他表现出的奇特兴趣。

白天的训练日程繁忙，身体到晚上几乎快要散架，忍足泡了个舒服的热水澡，出来时迹部却在房间里不见踪影。他移动到别墅的公共区域，开放式厨房发出微弱的光亮，迹部站在大冰箱前，苦恼地拿大眼瞪着并没有小眼的它，

迹部自主训练量大，加之不看他的脸几乎会忘了他还在拿压岁钱的十三四岁，晚上难免容易犯饿。为了厨房的安全着想，忍足咬了咬牙，走过去把迹部从冰箱前拉开，“祖宗，你回咱房间里歇着吧，我给你做完夜宵端上去还不行吗。”迹部欣然答应。

冰箱里剩余食材不多，忍足就着之前的高汤煮了一碗乌冬，汤底放了各种（厨师细心封好的沙拉余料）蔬菜和温泉蛋，面上放了煮熟的剩鲷鱼刺身和香葱。迹部把面吸了个干净，忍足差点担心他噎着。

“这和之前的杯面是一样的吗？”迹部含糊地问，饥不择食的他已经无暇去分辨面条粗细。

“上次在屋里泡那个？”忍足回忆起迹部研究泡面（附带毒害桦地未遂）的样子，声音不由自主地变得轻快起来，“不，不一样。这个面条更实在，我意外看到冰箱里有蚝油就拿这个代替酱油做的汤，还加了额外的料。”

“怪不得味道不同。”迹部若有所思地说，“明晚再给我做一次这个吧。”

“夜宵不能总吃。”忍足义正严辞地拒绝，“哪怕是低热量的和食也不行。”

迹部翻了个白眼，“包了你未来的小说钱呢？”

“也……不行。”忍足不禁有点动摇。他每月零花钱全砸在看电影和戏剧上了，额外买些书就要捉襟见肘。眼看着存钱罐越来越空，心仪的书单却越来越长，之前本就琢磨着应付对策来着。

“每月黑箱最新的爱情片。”迹部一字一顿地扔下来，伸出一只手指在他眼前摇了摇。

“不能天天吃，最早这周末给你做。”忍足一边妥协一边在心底暗骂自己真没骨气。

“成交。”

“不过，”迹部饶有兴致地托起下巴，兴味盎然而直勾勾地盯着他，“原来你不近视啊——摘了眼镜瞳孔变都不变。”

忍足摸了摸鼻梁，意识到洗完澡忘了戴眼镜，脸颊顿时烧得发烫。转身去找床头柜上的眼镜，手腕被迹部快速抓住了。

“不许戴——你这鬼体温怎么回事？”迹部疑惑地问。

“低血压啊，你不知道吗。”

“真麻烦。”迹部握住忍足的手腕，从此开始一寸一寸往指尖走轻轻攥住又松开，直到把他的指尖团在自己掌心，“缓点没有？”

迹部最近长高不少，缩减了和忍足之间的身高差。从忍足的角度看去，正好是迹部放大的脸，他的五官在往硬朗的方向发展，婴儿肥却还没有完全褪去。睫毛在眼睑下方投出阴影，玫瑰色的嘴唇抿成了一条线。

指尖传来迹部的温度，忍足的觉得自己的心悸症状是越发严重了。

他推开迹部的手，“好多啦，谢了。”

“好吧。”迹部悻悻作罢。

夜幕在窗外展开。忍足笨拙地爬进床铺里，努力调整紊乱的呼吸。糟糕，他拉紧了盖在身上的被子，好像太纵容这位爷了。

因为父亲工作的原因，搬家和转学于忍足是家常便饭，培养了他对于人际关系的判读能力。自我保护意识作祟，忍足始终和他人保持适当距离。坦白来说，他没见过迹部这样的人。迹部太特别了，根本不按常理出牌，揣着一副“本大爷看上你这个小伙伴了，从此以后要和你玩儿”的态度，就这么径直闯进别人家里，也不事先征求主人的许可。

怎么就轻易让他闯进来了呢。忍足捏紧被角，在黑夜里屏住了呼吸。

以网球为原点，他们后来频繁来往。第一次见面的时候，忍足就挑了迹部的场子，他把迹部最初针对自己的原因也归结于此。他们经常在私底下练球，却很少一本正经记分比赛。忍足告知了迹部街头网球场的存在，俩人便时不时过去找乐子。

街头网球场只接受双打，他们硬着头皮上了。其实忍足本来是不情愿的，部活训练已经足够折腾人，结束后还要去街头网球场继续，他对此实在提不起干劲。如果碰上难熬的坏天气，他甚至能变着花样在后场抱怨。

“赢球可以，但你得请我吃饭。”忍足用脑电波和迹部交流。吊高球跃过前场的迹部，压到忍足所在的底线上。忍足无可奈何地摊开手，对着距离他几步远的小黄球。迹部握紧了拍子，骨节发白，脸色前所未有地难看。

但忍足每次都恰到好处地把握程度，在迹部炸毛的边缘翻盘比赛。赛后迹部大步流星走在前面，忍足背着俩人的网球袋追了上去。

“对不起。”他貌似真诚地说，“可是我真的饿了！”

迹部回过头，“你饿死鬼投胎呀？”

“中午便当被你抢走了一大半啊。”忍足小声嘟囔，“——天天累到我快死，训练完后又要接着打。我也是个中学生嘛，吃不饱喊饿还要被人骂。”

迹部捏了个拳头，又克制地松开，“……行吧，吃什么？”

“这还差不多。”忍足胆大包天地补了一句，“否则光练不吃，连我也长不高了。”

迹部咬牙切齿地说，“你说什么？”忍足戳到痛处了，天知道他有多介意矮的那寥寥几厘米。

“不说了，说了没饭吃。”忍足适时果断收住，转而卖乖。

不过若真遇到难缠的对手，忍足反会被挑起好胜心。他完全隐去自己的气息，专心替迹部守后场，任他在前场尽兴表演。他们彼此颇为默契，交流不用语言，眼神沟通点到为止，导致对手在球技被碾压的同时还不免感到智商被人侮辱。

天空变换了颜色，最后一颗球在地面上滚出直线，宣布他们获得了压倒性胜利。忍足无疑累脱力了，往喉咙里灌下一大瓶水，头昏脑胀地倒在板凳上。迹部把他的脑袋抱到自己一边大腿上好让他枕得舒服些，顺手揉了揉忍足的头毛，“又想让我请你吃饭？”

“最近都没什么胃口，吃不大下东西。”忍足叹了口气。

“这样啊……”迹部沉思了半晌，从裤兜里找出块化得已然脱相的巧克力，一点点喂进忍足嘴里，“我知道，你低血压嘛。”

忍足感动地点点头，全然顾不上去想满唇的可可酱。

夕阳余晖落下来，忍足终于充电完毕，挣扎着从迹部腿上爬起来。俩人并排坐在板凳上，忍足掏出自制的海苔饭团，自己和迹部一人一个。每次他们来街头网球场，忍足都会提前一晚做好饭团，前天是金枪鱼辣白菜饭团，上周末是三文鱼酸黄瓜饭团，总之轮流变换花样，连续几周不带重。

迹部咬了一大口饭团，“这次是什么馅儿的？”

“红鲑鱼。没加其他辅料，都是红鲑鱼的味道。”忍足看着迹部的侧脸，眼神里盛满期待。

“你攒的打折优惠券轮到红鲑鱼了？”迹部面露嫌弃地问。

忍足书桌上摆了个匣子，专放打折优惠券，全部按有效日期排好了。迹部第一次去他家做客，对这个精致的盒子表示了好奇。忍足把匣子当宝贝似的介绍，又从抽屉里拿出记账本给迹部显摆。他当时的眼睛里好像有星星，和平时的扑克脸形成鲜明对比。迹部无言以对，唯有目瞪口呆。

忍足之后带迹部去了传说中的超市，不仅领他参观了不同区域的货架，还尝遍了所有试吃柜台，免去一顿午饭的支出。迹部认真地听忍足讲解，看到他对着整理好的优惠券，挨个在货架上找对应的食品。

“你刚刚不是说最贵的那种鱼好吃吗？”迹部挑眉。

“那种下周打折，到时候再来买。海鲜类促销未必是清货，反而有可能是当天成色最好最新鲜的。”忍足一脸俨然。

可想而知，迹部再没和忍足一起去过超市，因为他大爷真丢不起这个人。但他大概有了为何忍足擅长数学的猜想，毕竟从小算账算出来的底子。

“你别看食材便宜，”忍足对付起自己的饭团，“味道可一点都不差。”

“哼，看在味道没打折的份上，就姑且饶了你。”

醋饭包裹着红鲑鱼，填饱了运动后空空的肚子，傍晚的空气里弥漫着食物的香味。

学园祭如期而至。迹部自然不会放过出风头的机会，召集其他学校联合举办学园祭，扔出一套冰帝西式咖啡屋的完整提案夺魁志在必得。网球部正选对迹部行事之夸张多少已习以为常，唯独忍足提出了异议，“学园祭还是更亲民一点比较好吧，我想做别的模拟店。”迹部大手一挥，十分痛快地放了他、岳人、日吉三人去另起炉灶。

忍足着手准备自己的章鱼烧摊子，亲自采购使用的食材和模具。模拟店驻摊区域那么大，他偏偏要把铺子搭在迹部的咖啡屋旁边，相互借势的表象下难免有一较高下的意思。迹部的店面装修在收尾阶段出了岔子，忍足嘴上说着麻烦，帮忙救火时却比谁都卖力。西式咖啡店和章鱼烧铺子都顺利完工，在所有模拟店中赢得了最高人气。

学园祭筹备过程中，部里加入了一位二年级的运营委员名叫广濑静。她解决了不少棘手的难题，颇受迹部垂青。俩人同时出现的概率大幅上升，正式开典当天还一起参观模拟店，第一站便是忍足的章鱼烧摊子。迹部一时兴起，竟用竹签戳起一丸章鱼烧喂当着后面一长串客人队伍喂她。忍足眼看着觉得这骚动怕是一星期都平复不了了。

“麻烦不要在店铺前这么做，会打扰到其他客人。”他表示抗议，暗暗后悔居然没收这位妨碍自家生意的隔壁老板钱。

“嘁，知道啦。”迹部没有反驳，倒像干坏事被抓包的小朋友，看了一眼烤炉上的章鱼烧，带着学妹灰溜溜地离开。

学园祭顺利完结，以篝火晚会为闭幕式。众目睽睽之下，迹部挽着学妹跳领了一曲华尔兹，点燃的木堆噼啪作响中突如其来地俯身吻了她。正选们围观了全程，慈郎最先发出了惊叹。岳人困惑地转过头问忍足：“侑士，他俩是在谈吗？”忍足冷静地摇头吐槽，“还没谈吧。女孩子身子那么僵，刚那个吻大概也是未经许可的。”

大家在篝火前欢快起舞，踩着泥地上倒映的影子。正选们对着迹部起哄，他直接揽过学妹，当众宣示所有权。忍足心下却不禁黯然，忽然之间眼前一切对于他都显得索然无味，便借故只跟岳人说白天被油烟熏恶心了要早点回去洗澡，提前离开了晚会。

接下来的半月内迹部忙着谈恋爱，中午再没来找忍足蹭饭。找回午饭时间的清净却没有让忍足有想象中来得高兴。他把便当换回简单粗暴的腌鱼配白饭，坐在惯常的那棵樱花树下，独自一人干巴巴地嚼着。微风吹开腌鱼的臭鲜味，引来了经常出没在初中部的流浪猫，它可怜巴巴地扒着忍足的褶得鲜明的校服裤线，冲着便当里的腌鱼发出喵呜声。

忍足伸出一只手怜爱地摸了摸小猫的脑袋，“哎呀，这个不能给你。”

小猫听罢似乎十分不满，继续用爪子挠着忍足的裤腿，试图爬到他的怀里明抢。忍足语重心长地哄，“不行啊，吃这个你肾会坏的。”

只用一只手端着的便当盒忽然被人抽走了。一人一猫同时抬起头，看到阳光跳跃在迹部的金发上。“你怎么回来了？”忍足惊讶地问，迅速回手把猫咪抱起来掩饰那只手不由自主的颤抖。

“还是想这口腌鱼啊。”迹部就地坐下来，把另一份便当塞进忍足手里。

忍足打开便当，但马牛肉饭躺在最中央的格子里，一层铺得很厚实的牛肉上简洁明了地间色摆着伏见青辣椒、胡萝卜条、白洋葱丝；左边的格子里码着（他乡人称之为明石烧的）真正玉子烧和炸虾、以煮物来填缝，右边的格子里摆放着五色他因过于感动已经一时说不上名字，只记依稀很久以前吃外祖母做过、令母亲念念不忘，看品相之优越必然是正当令的京野菜——这样的拼盘虽然照样是关东人眼里一概而论的关西风，但下料看得出算货真价实的。他在百货商店里眼馋过这种便当，每个月零花钱有些富余时才舍得吃一次。

“不吃你小女友的手作便当，没关系？”忍足强作镇定地问，不愿细想动摇究竟是为了好吃的还是别的。

“本大爷现在单身。”迹部面无表情地盯着眼前的地下的树影，夹起一块腌鱼。

忍足垂着长睫毛，默默举起筷子准备开吃迹部给他的便当。小猫从他的臂弯里钻出来转而跑到迹部那里，却不敢轻易靠近扒裤腿，只能眼巴巴地盯着吃不到的腌鱼。两份便当的丰盛程度反差强烈，忍足便趁着筷子还没用夹了最大的几片牛肉，放到被迹部夺去的自己便当盒里，又分了炸虾和几枚玉子烧过去。

迹部鼻子猛地一酸，低头往嘴里送了几大口米饭，“——今天这腌鱼太臭了。八成是你封上后就忘在了冰箱最里头，早晨睡拉忽了掏出来的吧？”

忍足不好意思地抿嘴一笑。他突然很想伸出双臂去抱抱眼前这个人，问清楚半个月前还干柴烈火的怎么这么快就烧成了一滩死灰。但迹部不会老实任他抱着，不像这只讨饭的猫咪。

伴着日复一日的便当，酸酸甜甜的初中生活飞逝。

冰帝最终没有登顶全国大赛冠军。四分之一决赛，迹部S1输给了青学那个一年生，被履行赛前承诺剃了头发。忍足陪迹部坐在天台，互不说话地啃着腌鲑鱼子饭团，看远处的天空渐渐暗下来。起开偷偷买来的两罐啤酒，白色气泡顺着罐身溢出来。

迹部喝得脸有点红，直直地瞪着忍足的头发，满眼羡慕嫉妒恨。

“别惦记我的，黑发不适合你。”忍足故作波澜不惊状捏着啤酒罐说，“明天陪你去买假发吧。”

迹部不置可否，空啤酒罐滚在他脚边。500ml的朝日超爽生啤，他竟因口渴像灌矿泉水一样灌了进去，上头是分分钟的事儿。

“怪我，如果我能早点醒过来，你也不会这么累。但我很清楚，有些事情光靠我一人也不行。”忍足沉默了很久说，“做个约定吧。高中，咱们把那座奖杯夺回来。”

迹部足足盯了忍足几秒，伸出拳头和他相碰，“算你小子有良心。”这时忍足的脑海中不合时宜地出现了《埃及艳后》中克里奥佩特拉在亚历山大石棺前怂恿凯撒继承亡人遗志，说他的衣钵以埃及和罗马合力就不会太沉重的经典一幕。

迹部高中没有出国留学，留在冰帝继续当他的猴子山大王。这回忍足看到了他三年前错过的开学演讲，场面声势浩大，据说和当年相比有过之而无不及，他睁大了眼睛，想像初一时迹部惊艳全场的样子。忍足在高中开始备考医大，课业压力比其他同学重，但他没有放弃网球，因为和迹部做了重要的约定。他退出了海外交流委员会，尽力在学业和训练之间找到平衡。

但他实在腾不出时间再做便当，便小心翼翼地告诉迹部情况。迹部思忖片刻，命令忍足以后中午饭点儿照例跟着他混。忍足错愕地眨了眨眼，自此开启了反蹭饭生涯。

迹部带来的便当自然非同凡俗，一看就是家里厨师精心烹饪的。偶尔还专门会放与雍容华贵的整体风格极其不相称的腌鱼，还因此被学校里的流浪猫一路尾随。忍足感激地吃着这天特制的一满盒散寿司，被迹部拿筷子敲了敲便当盒（这位爷连礼仪也不顾了，他不禁腹诽），“这下不可能吃不饱了，部活时再偷懒你等着吧。”

忍足在嘴里塞满了鱼生同时用力点头表决心。他在高中部活已经很少偷懒了，甚至主动把手机锁在更衣室柜子里，反正不过晾谦也俩小时。部活时他练得太刻苦，以至于回家电车上捧着书本睡过站，反倒成了始作俑者迹部大爷的绝佳笑料。

解决完便当，忍足开始见缝插针地学习。迹部枕在他腿上睡午觉，午后凉风抚过脸颊，头发里插着忍足的手指。没讨到食物的小猫绕着他俩转悠，用鼻尖拱了拱便当盒，不到最后时刻绝不轻言放弃最后一丝捡漏的希望。忍足见状把便当盒装回布包里，想着干脆绝了它的念想，小猫只好悻悻地转身离开。

高中第三年，冰帝如愿拿下了全国大赛冠军。颁奖典礼上，迹部高高举起奖杯，被所有正选簇拥在中间，在照片上留下神采飞扬的剪影。忍足在人群里和迹部视线相接，眼睛里盛着真诚的笑意，彩屑沾在他们的头发上。

当晚是庆功宴，大家来到站前的一家居酒屋，在没人点酒让老板有苦说不出的前提下热热闹闹玩了个尽兴。忍足和迹部坐在角落里，看一干熊孩子把居酒屋掀翻天。庆功宴结束，迹部到忍足家里留宿，父母和惠里奈这晚都不在家，这让他比之前来放得开。忍足到厨房给迹部弄夜宵，关东煮在九宫格锅里冒着热气，海带结和白萝卜，魔芋丝和鱿鱼卷，豆腐包和牛肉棒，还有慢慢浮上来的竹轮。

忍足的背影落在迹部的眼底，他松垮垮地扎了个围裙，头发在后脑勺绑了个揪，蒸汽氤氲环绕着他，昏黄的灯光落在灶台上。迹部内心一动，走到忍足的身后抱了上去，侧脸贴着他的后背，双手环在他的腰间。

本能地，忍足的身体陡然一僵，他搅了搅手里的汤勺，“饿了啊？马上就好。”

迹部在心里骂了无数遍“笨蛋”，脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭忍足的后背。忍足不为所动，倒是盛出一碗关东煮，示意迹部趁热尝尝，双眼里含着笑。贡丸多汁，土豆绵密，竹轮有嚼劲，昆布加现刨鲣节（是他状着胆子指使迹部去弄的，换来了有识此人以来最真情实感的一个“哼”）熬出的汤底鲜美。迹部没吃几口就把碗撂在台面上，忍足见状便追问他是不是还没烂熟，不假思索地伸手要接碗来尝。

迹部把他的话堵了回去。忍足被压上了冰箱门，迹部的脸在他面前迅速放大，嘴唇上传来软软的压迫感，关东煮的味道钻进了口腔。迹部把忍足的手反按在冰箱上，五指挤进了他的指缝里。脊背渗入冰箱的凉意，嘴里却是暖乎乎的，四肢好像也变暖了。很多年后忍足回想起来，那是一个带着关东煮味的吻，迹部是关东煮味的，是他喜欢的食物的味道。

他的手在迹部后腰合拢了，突然却像是想到了什么，拍拍迹部的肩膀引起他注意。迹部正吻在兴头上，磨蹭着稍微离开忍足，意犹未尽地咬了他几口。忍足忧心忡忡地望着灶台上的锅，“锅，锅！再不关火就糊了。”

迹部的笑声回荡在厨房里。

一切发生得过于理所当然了。晚上俩人躺进了一张床铺，面对面像往常一样聊天，只是这回没有隔着手机屏幕，对方就在自己触手可及的地方。迹部穿着忍足在打折季淘来的家居服，脚尖轻踩在忍足的脚背上，手指缠着他的头发，卷起来一撮又松开。忍足的脸有点红，背线紧紧绷着，手掌摊开在胸前。

“本大爷没吃饱。”迹部低声抱怨。

忍足认真地摇头，“晚上不能再多吃了，真的会发胖。”

“我在想，你到底是真傻？”迹部捏了把忍足的腰侧，“还是装傻？”

忍足的脸更红了，他的视线在空中飘了会儿，又落回迹部的脸上。他俯身探向前，主动吻上了迹部。月光洒满了床铺，缓慢地移动半寸。

为了继承家业，迹部本科要回英国学习经营学，大学期间俩人的异地成了定论。迹部清楚忍足遇事向后缩的毛病，忍足收到国立医大录取通知书的那天，迹部拉着他谈了整整一晚，把未来安排事无巨细地说了个明白。

他说为长远计，俩人就先秘密相爱，每逢假期会派人接忍足来英或者他飞回来俩人短暂相聚。等双方都完成了学业、事业上也初有起色，就是时候向家里摊牌了。他有信心说服两家人。赢得家人的祝福之后，他俩要来英国办理结婚登记，举行一个亲友参加的小型仪式，见证他们许下终身相守的承诺。

也有事情并不一帆风顺的假想。迹部抓着忍足的手说，万一中途秘密不慎泄露，他会即刻回国和家人谈判，同忍足共同面对任何困难。他只有一个要求，那就是无论遇到什么事情，忍足都不可以缩不可以逃。忍足的眼圈红了，轻声说我不离开你。

他们讨论得很严肃，描绘出一个有对方的未来。忍足的眼眶湿润，好容易平稳了声线说，“等到进了医院，我想在神外混几年后转去儿外。日本现在缺儿科医生缺得厉害，就算是我们的‘聚少’你都有很大概率撞上得白天守寡晚上守尸的日子，即使这样也无所谓？”

“你做让你开心的事就好。我只想看到你开心，真心话。”迹部不假思索地说，“至于白天守寡晚上守尸嘛……”他凑到忍足耳边，低低笑着说了句话，看着忍足的耳尖顿时变红后笑得更加志得意满。

“还有最重要的。”迹部交叉起胳膊，“本大爷不在的时候，不许给别人做便当，也不许收别人的，无论男女。你那傻堂弟也不行。”

“啊……”忍足恍然大悟地说，“你还惦记着我初中时候，收了北园那丫头的便当，是不是？”

“你不止收了，你还吃得一干二净了啊？”

迹部别过头去，俩人的笑声撞进空气里。

日本的医大向来以学费高昂出名。忍足当初考取了国立大学的半额奖学金，但医科的长学制决定了惠里奈和他总会有三年同在校就读，姐弟二人前后九年含重合三年的本科时段，还是给因积劳而健康下滑逐渐减少临床工作量将工作重心转移到科研和教学的父亲造成了一定的经济压力。迹部多次有意资助忍足，均被婉拒。迹部于是在最近一次回国时找忍足推心置腹地谈了一次：从高中他因年满得到祖父信托的一笔财产时，他便开始接触期货交易，以这笔钱为本金攒了一笔自己名下的积蓄，全与本家无涉。等忍足第一台手术成功后请他吃顿大餐，就当还上他这份人情，并且开始还钱（“不要以为是不用还的，其他都和商业助学贷款一样。只不过本大爷算你无息罢了，啊嗯？”）。忍足听罢，一面吐槽“我就知道”一面痛快地一口应了下来。

考取医大只是地狱生活的第一步。忍足课业一年比一年繁重，恨不得睡在图书馆和实验室里，平时根本没有时间好好吃饭，多数时候只能靠外卖和即食食品凑活。迹部每次回来都摸着男朋友的脸，像牧场主打量牲口一样皱着眉吐槽他怎么又瘦了。冬天的寒风灌进脖子里，忍足满不在乎地裹紧围巾，一把拉住迹部的手带着出现在他脸上就像世界快要末日的傻笑，拐进学校旁边的小巷，一起去吃热气腾腾的寿喜烧。

店铺空间狭窄，四处坐满了在校学生，忍足被蒸气糊了眼镜，小心地掏出眼镜布擦拭。沾了生鸡蛋的澳洲草饲牛肉口感细腻，熬煮过后的鲣鱼汤温暖了胃袋。没开锅时迹部心情大好地戳着锅里的豆腐和蘑菇，被忍足哄劝说不要欺负食物。

晚上俩人躺在被窝里，寒风刮着玻璃窗，忍足小声撒娇说自己冷。迹部碰到忍足微凉的手脚，把他整个人揽进怀里越抱越紧，“冬天外加上本大爷在身边高压还不上三位数？真行啊你。”

忍足亲了亲迹部的头发，一脸幸福的模样。俩人为取暖进行了充分的睡前运动，从床铺一路滚到厚厚的地毯里，热量辐射在彼此身上，交换了数不清的吻。

迹部提前一年完成学业，回日本接管了家业。他搬进了忍足在外租借的小破屋子，穿着忍足的家居服自得其乐。忍足当时已经进入医院轮转实习，隔三差五被安排值夜班。迹部对此耿耿于怀，每每心怀不甘地踏上又一次差旅，最忙的时候两人一度只能网络传情。这一天直到格林尼治时间正午，迹部才签下筹谋已久的合约，得空打开了平板。呼叫意外很快地被接听，眼前弹出忍足医生捧着碗泡面在吸的大头像，手边的病例活页夹已经堆成了山。

“我今天中午吃的也是泡面，”忍足医生一脸怨念地看着摄像头。大爷的insight此时侦测到他有些微妙地心不在焉眼睛总往另一边瞥，便不置可否地把问题抛回去：“你不是天天中午都吃泡面吗？”

“可我今天本来有别的选择。”忍足医生此时变成了一脸痛苦加无奈。迹部陡然警觉，几乎一下子从椅背上弹起来道：“挪挪你的镜头，现在！”

镜头移过病例山后，迹部果然发现了一个十分可疑、图案描绘得精美至极的和风便当箱，看尺寸大小应是男子一顿的分量。迹部一脸揶揄地看向镜头，忍足此时时不时瞥一眼这个盒子的余光中混杂着痛苦和仇恨——再仔细一瞧，迹部全明白了，暗自窃喜的同时不禁醋意骤生。

在36个小时连轴转宣告结束，终于可以回家睡觉时，忍足走出第一住院部大楼时已然是梦游状态，迎面撞上了一个人。抬头一看，这个肩头带着长途航班的空调气味的英俊男子正是他的恋人。他还来不及狂喜，便被拎上了迹部的车子，假寐片刻后再睁眼已经位于银座的某家高级料亭，眼前是令人食指大动到放弃睡眠的、能一饱眼福都觉足矣的手握寿司。

忍足夹起来尝了一口，竟觉得尝不出什么鱼的鲜美只觉得米饭里全是醋。“又有人看上你了？”迹部把冰镇清酒端到唇边无比高雅地呷了一口后，冷不丁地问。

“人家说便当做多了一份，放下直接走了。”忍足老实交代，“我没吃，后来转手给了饿得脸都绿了的谦也。哎，但最近天天吃泡面，午饭吃了夜班还吃，看着都快反胃。”（“饭忍足医生吃了？”“吃啦！”——新来的实习护士如是回答）

迹部不爽地“哼”了一声。

接下来两周没有动静，忍足本以为这事就这么过去了。这日午休铃响，忍足从储物柜里挑了份新口味的泡面，正打算倒入开水泡上，同事进来喊了他一嗓子，让他到门卫室取外卖。忍足心存疑惑，下楼拿到所谓的外卖包裹，见其背面赫然写着“ATOBE胃急救中心”。袋内的便当份量令人乍舌，上楼过程里被行了一路注目礼。

谦也不知从何处得到消息倒比他先到办公室，抢了袋子里的一份便当，面不改色地说是封口费。

忍足权当让他蹭白食了。打开那个他从年少时就熟悉的三重箱，上中两层堆满了他喜欢吃的食物，比高中时还要丰盛。忍足舀了一大勺茶碗蒸，又喝了一大口热蛤蜊味噌汤，看着从最下层满满的高机能零食缝隙间找出的一张手写便条“如何？”喉咙竟然有点哽咽。

迹部是突发奇想，也是真正想开始一门新生意。ATOBE胃急救中心的宣传单发到了医院每个科室，二十四小时派送，医护人员订购八折，很快从周边饮食业者手中几乎全部夺走了医护人员这笔生意。订单数量大且集中，直接改用专业餐车配送。餐车每日正午用大屏幕外放着午间财经新闻（算是为老板打免费广告）雷打不动地出现，成了医院停车场的一景；而连不享受折扣的患者和患者家属都吸引来，则是一个月以后的事情。

“侑士！”谦也飞奔而来，推开忍足所在这一间医生办公室的门，“不好了侑士！”

本以为是哪位患者出现了属神外管的急症跑到一半才寻思出应该不是的忍足，在看到人头攒动尽头竟是穿着主厨制服笑脸迎人于阳光之下一如时下热播剧《三星营养午餐》中所饰演角色星野扮相的天海佑希本人时，真情实感地震惊了。

“我的妈呀。”谦也目瞪口呆地摇头，“这手笔。”

忍足每天都能拿到主厨特制便当，和其他外卖便当混在一起，准时送到办公室门口。菜品顿顿不重样，偶尔还会盛一小份腌鱼，完美复刻小时候的便当味道。托忍足的福，谦也同样能蹭到一份免费便当，虽然不及他哥的便当豪华，但不妨碍他真心实意地夸迹部几句好话，并且帮助忍足死守便当的秘密。久而久之，对于忍足医生的神秘相好，医院内部还是传开了议论，但谁也说不出个所以然。不过其他暂且不论，忍足确实再没收到过别人的手作便当。

忍足第一次主刀手术，在手术室站了整整六个小时。到家时已是深夜，忍足疲惫地旋开匙孔，一进门被迹部从后面搂住，喂他吃了一个（关西人认可的、牛肉馅儿的）肉馒头。迹部贴着他的耳朵说，说好的病人出院后请我吃饭。忍足把迹部的手抬到唇边，虔诚地吻了吻他的手指。

一周后病人康复出院，忍足没有带迹部出去吃饭，而是在家里布置了烛光晚餐。忍足潜心学习了烤牛肉和约克郡布丁的做法，红酒在高脚杯中摇晃，映出鲜嫩的牛肉和松软的面包。迹部在摇曳的烛光中尝了一口牛肉，拐弯抹角地对忍足厨艺进行了夸奖。忍足托起腮帮子，光顾着看迹部吃。

餐盘内的食物消失了，迹部变出一个天鹅绒小盒子，伸手推到忍足面前。启开盒盖，一条精致的项链呈现在眼前，项坠是一枚戒指，低调地反着光。

“知道你不喜欢引人注目，订制成了项链的形式，上下手术台也方便。”迹部覆上忍足的手背，“另一枚在我这里。”

忍足的眼底闪过诧异，指尖抚过作为项坠的戒指，看到内侧刻着他和迹部的名字，“求婚的话，不应该说些什么吗？”

迹部爽朗地笑了，把忍足的手从桌面上抬起来，换成五指相扣的握法。

“我想，余生的每一天，和你一起共进早餐。”他看着忍足的眼睛说。

他们的手指缠在一起，忍足笑出了声，眼睛却亮晶晶的。

“我愿意。”他最后说。

END


	2. 爱的蹭饭，外史

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称、第三方视角注意。

自打正式进入咱科室的第一天，我便明白未来的日子不好熬。

当初实习轮转期满的那天，我用颤抖的手用双亲送给我的成人礼钢笔在转正志愿处工整地写下“神经外科”四个汉字。同期实习医生、以及我的亲戚们都纷纷表示不解：一个姑娘家，有志于临床的话内科、麻醉科、小儿科都是不错的选择，就算真对拿刀有执念，也没必要削尖脑袋往这最折腾人的科室钻。

我从小自尊心强，脾气也倔强，但老实来说，当我把申请书递给桌对面正襟危坐的老师时，我心里还是有些许忐忑不安的。我屏息凝神地盯着那张当医生可惜了（liao）了的侧脸，他的视线隔着镜片流连于我的在校成绩单和实习表现记录，在数分钟难熬的沉默后，他一直拧着一股劲的眉眼一下子松快了许多，我似乎看出他的两条眉毛以存在微距的形式同时往上挑了挑。

“挺优秀的，专业知识和操作考核都拔尖。但这条路不好走，现实比你预想的还残酷，你得做好心理准备。”

来不及仔细琢磨他的弦外之音，我点头如捣蒜——这话再明显不过意味着“You are hired”。

他也点了一下头，随后从头到脚、又从脚到头地把我扫了一遍，眼神在膝盖上下多停留了几秒，长长地出了一口气，“看着还不够结实，平时多练练吧。就你目前这体格不出我所料，”他伸出一根手指，斜挡在自己口前，“一个月，大病一场。”

面对他锐利而毫无疑义的目光，我紧张地咽了咽。

“不过，脸好倒也是好事，”许久，他眼光里总算有了那么一星半点的笑意，“和患者沟通起来比之前收的那俩臭小子容易。去跟你师兄们熟悉一下，下楼下便利店宰他们一顿饭时顺手给自己捎条3M防静脉曲张袜，左腿。”

十分荣幸地，他就这么成为了我的导师，在多方面给予我帮助和指引。前面忘了提，忍足老师是神经外科的风云人物，即使在全院也向来是公众焦点。和科里的教授、副教授相比，他虽只是一名从职称上平平无奇的讲师，技术和实力却是有目共睹。有头有脸的大人物入院手术，有时甚至指名资历更浅的忍足老师主刀。

我在轮转期间和他打过几次照面，素来脸上不流露过多感情变化，不难想象他在手术室内沉稳冷静的样子。和他频繁接触后，我发现他也有不端架子的一面，一本正经地逗到学生笑痛肚子是他的拿手好戏。当然，他在大多数时候是严肃的，无论对象是患者、学生还是同事。

为了能在人体最精密的器官上动刀，我受过的挫折和付出的努力都不足为提，但我万万没料到，自己憧憬已久的第一次主刀会以败局收场。那台手术的病人是个十四五岁的孩子，上学途中遭遇车祸，脑部严重受损，送来之前已被多家其他医院婉拒，见到人时已是奄奄一息。当时科里的其他医生都在台上，看着病床上痛苦的孩子和一旁无助的父母，我不自量力，不顾医局长的反对，进行了紧急手术。

——结果是没能救回他。开颅时最佳治疗时机早已错过，于事无补的一系列操作之后，我眼睁睁地看着他心脏停跳，血压再不回升，我从未如此厌恶自己的无能。走出手术室，面对父亲丧子后整个人被抽干一般的灰败面容、母亲锥心泣血的哭喊，我一言不发地在他们面前低下颈背和腿成直角，做好了承受一切后果的心理准备。

黑暗一点点吞噬了窗外的街景。我回到最初的急救区域，机械而麻木地整理那孩子在混乱之际散落四处的遗物，就好像这些沾着已然变暗的鲜血散发着腥气的东西多少能填补内心的空洞似的。然后，我听到一如既往的淡漠声线在我背后响起。

“行了，收手吧。这是警方的活儿，你再这么无意义地作下去所有的证据都要被你破坏完了。”

我第一次没有答应忍足老师的话，将脸愈发深地埋入手掌中。他一语中的地揭开我的伤口，再撒上一把盐。多难过也毫无意义，早已冰凉的病人不会起死回生。我无力反驳，五味杂陈的情绪在心口泼洒开来。老师在百叶窗投下的阴影里站了会儿，不动声色地离开了。

尽管表面上装作若无其事地继续工作，但低迷的状态缠住了我。那日手术台上的画面在我脑海里反复回放，我甚至开始产生自我怀疑，对之后排好班的手术踌躇不定。出乎意料地，正是在那个时候，忍足老师将我叫到了他的办公室。

“我查了他入院时的体征，以你现在的技术和经验，在那样的情况下主刀开颅未免太过冒失。所幸这次家属没找咱麻烦，否则够你受的。”他语重心长地说，“但你记住，往后这类事与愿违只会多不会少。这样就不能再起的话，早抽身退步早好。”

老师随后帮我复盘了当时的状况，耐心地指出我操作中的问题，并循循善诱其他的可能措施，瞧见我憋了一周的眼泪在眼眶里打转，他又拐弯抹角地宽慰了几句。他的语气较平时有微妙变化，脸上表情也显得更和缓，我一团乱麻的心思慢慢平复下来。

次日早诊，我例行跟在忍足老师身后，他和我过话时已然恢复了往日的扑克脸，仿佛昨日那一丝半点的柔和只是我的错觉。但我的心里仍不受控制地泛起几圈涟漪，自那以后，我看待老师的心情除了尊敬和感激，还掺了些额外的附属品，我不愿草率地将其归纳为喜欢或爱慕，倒更类似对年轻姑娘于年长男性的欣赏。

如此私情牵绊下，我开始留意忍足老师的一举一动。老师的五官很好看，他的课堂总人满为患，其中不乏怀有小心思的女学生，医院的护士也为他窃窃私语，某几位来送检查报告时整个人都轻飘飘的。即使在外貌层面，忍足老师也无愧于外科的天才之名。

但他的个人生活特别是感情状况却是一团谜，八卦中心的护士总台也不知所以然。怎样的流言都有，我则权当耳旁风吹过，可信度最高然而却让我不大愿意采信的一条，是他档案上婚姻状况一栏填的是已婚。然而在那天，我无意撞见了寻找答案的一道缝隙。

那次我作为第一助手，和忍足老师在手术台上站了近六个小时，下台后我腰酸背痛，准备在休息室多歇会儿。赶巧老师从更衣室走出来，从储物柜里拿出术前收起的项链，郑重其事地在镜子前戴上。老师一直有戴项链的习惯，平时项坠藏在衣领底下，看不清具体模样，我先前猜测是护身符一类的东西。

鬼使神差地，那天我出于好奇多看了一眼，看清项坠后我却倏地一愣——一枚小巧的戒指，打磨精致，带有高端定制的影子。从我的角度望去，忍足老师的侧脸正落在视线中央。他小心而虔诚地调整好项坠（戒指）的位置，眼神呈现和往日截然不同的温柔。老师在日常中一向冷着张脸，和谁相处都保持着距离，我本以为上次得以一窥他柔软的一面，没想到他此情此景的神情要柔软百倍。

这是很重要的人送的戒指吧。再大胆些猜测，难道是忍足老师保密工作完善的那个人？可既然如此珍视，非手术的工作时间何不直接戴着呢？连续不断的疑问爬上了我的心头。

闷热的夏天过去，转眼入了秋。戒指相关暂无有任何后续线索，我也将臆想中老师的那个人一事暂时搁置脑后。那几周赶上老师轮岗值班，晚上我和其他学生一起在医生办公室写病历。忍足老师交代完我们注意事项，就坐到一旁他的办公桌处一边喝着茶一边聚精会神地翻看神内的会诊病例。

医院内线也并非老响不停，得闲的夜晚，老师会拿出抽屉里的木头和小刀，开始认真地刻小人。老师手巧自不用说，粗糙的木头很快显出人样。他雕刻的时候非常专注，表情又有几分眼熟，仔细回忆起来，和那天他对着戒指的样子如出一辙，眼底是含笑的，一片清明。

我当然也无暇想那么多，只顾埋头在手边成堆的病历里手指上下翻飞，偶尔抬头道个谢接来师兄们代买的各种像是善哉之类的含糖流食、半流食给大脑再添把柴。忍足老师的桌面上有一本台历，会用黑笔标记上重要的日程安排，却唯独在十月四号用红笔画了个圈，对此以我作为徒弟对他日渐加深的了解亦是毫无头绪。日子一天天地翻页，来到了被老师做了特殊记号的十月四号。

至今我还对那天记忆犹新。临近下班的时候送来急救病人，忍足老师被掇进手术室，一站就是接近午夜。晚上我在走廊里和白天本该来却不见人影的家属补术前谈话说明时，突然瞧见谦也老师背着忍足老师从那头走来，过道灯摇晃的光影落在他们身上。

谦也老师是忍足老师的堂弟，性格却和忍足老师大相径庭，俩人在一起时往往斗嘴水平直线上升伴随智商直线下降。谦也老师为人热情随和，相处起来让人毫无包袱，比他这位日常面无表情的堂兄更擅长用那张美男子的脸。跟家属道个不是后我急忙转身跑上前去，询问是不是老师低血压又犯了。他无奈而嫌弃地笑了笑，“没事儿。你师傅不顶用，下了手术台在更衣室脑瓜沾长凳就着了。我正好送完一病人过去，顺带脚把他捎回办公室。你忙你的吧。”

虽仍有几分不放心，我还是顺从地离开了。走到一半想起刚出的检查报告，折几步准备送回医生办公室。离目的地差几步的时候，我却钉在原地停住了。

办公室的会客沙发上坐着一个陌生男人。谦也老师背着忍足老师进去，像卸麻袋一样把他平放在沙发上，一脸嫌弃。男人将忍足老师的脑袋搁在自己腿上，摘下他的眼镜随手搭在沙发扶手上，又扯出条毯子给他盖好，他一边掖着毯子的边角，一边不抬头地低声和谦也老师简单做寒暄。

男人把忍足老师的头转向背对光源的方向，一只手插在老师的头发里揉了揉，另一只手将无线耳机戴上耳朵，一系列动作连贯而熟练。惊讶盘踞了我的大脑，紧接着是大片的空白。没多久，谦也老师推开办公室的门，我赶忙摆出门诊时的笑容，换来他咧开嘴看傻子似的扑哧一乐。他神秘兮兮地两只明亮的眼珠和嘴巴都往门里一转向我示意后，飞快地消失在走廊的尽头。

新的观察视角下，我终于看清了男人的面貌。一张英俊有可能更胜忍足老师的脸，脑门上写着天上地下唯我独尊，金色的短发尾部微微翘起，肤色之白皙令左眼底下的泪痣特别显眼。我的目光不自觉停在他的左手，无名指上戴着枚戒指，和忍足老师颈间的那枚几乎一模一样。

对戒。恋人。看到这幕全明白了，各种词组本能地往外蹦。我垂下眼睛，逃避他颇为冷峻但并不令人讨厌的审视目光。

在我犹豫不决的时候，忍足老师醒来了。他在男人怀里蹭了蹭，半晌后仰起脑袋，迎着上方人的视线笑开，满是孩子般的欢喜。他忽然像是记起什么，挣扎着爬起身走到办公桌前（打开抽屉后明显顿了顿），左手从抽屉里拿出先前刻的小人右手拿着一大包东西背到身后。随后走回沙发那边，献宝似地递给男人。

（“是不是很可爱？”

“不可爱！”

“为什么，我觉得我刻得特别传神！你看我连一个个章鱼丸子的细节都——”

“本大爷有这么傻吗？”）

男人抱着胳膊，一副嗤之以鼻的样子。忍足老师难得话多，得意洋洋地说不停，我从没见过他这般神采飞扬。

（“不傻呀，多可爱。我第一次带你吃章鱼烧时你就这呆萌脸。”

“本大爷后悔看到那个破手机链，后悔吃那口章鱼烧，弄得如今还要照顾你这个麻烦精。”

“愿者上钩，愿者上钩听过没有？”）

男人小声嘟囔了句什么，老师笑着揽过他，吻上他的额头。

（“哼，回来到现在连亲一口都没有。”）

“生日快乐。”我认出了老师的口型。然而他那帅得一塌糊涂的那口子却忽然沉下了脸，嘴巴抿成一条线，和刚才谦也老师那样一脸嫌弃地使劲抹了一下自己的一边脸。

“……你是有多久没洗脸了？”我以在病例柜前翻找作为掩护，终于聚精会神之下听出了这一句。

“……16，18个小时？这两天实在太忙太累，有点时间就想睡，实在提不起精神捯饬自己。前两天听谦也说白石曰过，同事不算人，我听得豁然开朗准备从此彻底放飞自我——”

“——右手，给我伸出来！马上！”

我适时地找到了该找的病例，转过身去竖着耳朵走回自己的办公桌前，控制着几乎没出声地拉出椅子。从这个视角我立刻明白了为何谦也老师离开办公室时一脸看热闹不嫌事儿大的表情——办公室里不止有我们三个人。

忍足老师一脸委屈地像个偷吃糖被抓住的三岁小孩一样，垂头丧气地伸出右手交出了蓄谋私藏的一大罐罐身上有教士头像的啤酒和一包包有鱼干的透明食品塑胶拉链袋。那位大爷咬牙切齿地劈手夺过鱼干啤酒扔到一旁，甩过来一个红色封皮的果冻——哦不，是SKII罐装面膜。

下一秒忍足老师已经乖乖坐到这位大爷身边，浓密的额发全被便利店卖的便宜少女时尚杂志人气款发带扎成冲天炮。那位爷正像给老黄瓜刷绿漆一样认真地给忍足老师脸上刷面膜。

（“这就色衰爱弛了啊。”

“没有色哪儿来的爱？坐好了别动！你现在这张油锅脸，撒娇不顶用。我才走了几天，你就变干物男了？你好歹也算是你们院母猫的男神啊，就这么邋遢？——看什么看，都红血丝！闭眼！”

“……我委屈。”

“初中时候你怎么对网球就不这么上心，啊嗯？”

“你怎么还带翻旧账的！……能一样嘛。”

“是说我该向你们院长学习一下压榨你的方式吗，啊嗯？”

“幸好你当时还不懂这套。……你出差白天修罗晚上应酬都没时间搭理我，我不只好搭理病例去了吗？”

“你的办公室生活没有以往精彩了，嗯？”

“还行……你刚才把我鱼干和啤酒都扔了？”

“扔啦！”）

刷毕忍足老师转了个身，垂头丧气不想再说话——看来不仅被老公嫌弃颜值，连好吃的也没有了。

（“不是你跟我说的，啤酒就海鲜会得痛风会死得很惨的吗？”

“嗯，那我也可以单独吃鱼干啊。”

“反对无效。我拒绝吻一嘴鱼干味儿的人。”）

我的两个师兄此刻在离沙发最近的地方——忍足老师的办公桌底下，忍着久蹲潜伏的腿麻，对这股恋爱的酸臭作呕吐状。我强忍着举起手装作因疲惫扶额不去看他们，因为只有这样才能忍住不破口大笑。

这时老师的那口子像是想起什么似的，手伸进黑色战壕风衣的外袋掏出了一个一看就是巧克力的长盒子，递到老师手上。老师的眼睛像个小孩子一样一下子被点亮了。

（“喏，你喜欢的那种椰子花糖巧克力。”

“你说的见面分一半。分几块给我学生吧？”）

之后我惊恐地察觉到那股隔好几米都非常浓郁的香水味越来越近——那个人在向我靠近。他似乎是又打量打量了我，之后把两小块放到了我的桌角上。

我还不及站起来正式道个谢，他就已然转身回去了。猝不及防地，他一只手从原本插回去的风衣外口袋里又抽出来，随手像是丢纸团似的一丢。

两声几乎同时发出的哎哟，两块锡纸内包巧克力从两位热心神秘观众——我的两位师兄头发里弹出来。

忍足老师坐在沙发上一脸淡定地剥开自己手里那一块的锡纸，眼看着这两位傻哥哥东倒西歪地站起来，借口去卫生间拖着四条瘸腿自以为飞快地逃走了。

END


End file.
